Conversations of the morbid nature
by FelineFire82
Summary: Charaters are very ooc also kind of dark if you don't like find a phone book and call some one who cares.


It's raining out side when Draco saunters into a compartment only to find it occupied by the girl his father told him to despise.  
  
"Well looky hear what the mud blood doing all by herself did your friends get a brain and dump you?" Malfoy smirked but she just stared out the window.  
  
"What mud got your tongue?" True Draco knew the joke was corny but he wanted a response any kind of response.  
  
"Come off it Granger ignoring me isn't going to help anything. Especially seeing how superior I am to you." Draco stared at her she hadn't moved a muscle she hadn't spoken a word now he was just getting angry.  
  
"Damn it Granger say something!" He said finally she turned her head.  
  
"You're going to die."  
  
"Wha-t" he stuttered. "What are you going to kill..." he got cut off.  
  
"No your going to die someday we all are. Even voldemort then where will your precious death eater meetings get you? "  
  
"Well I dunno" True he had never thought about it not like he cared or anything.  
  
"But so what your going to die to then will grades get you huh mud blood?" He snapped defensively back at her.  
  
"No where, but I'm looking forward to the silence." She mused technically she already was.  
  
"What's gotten into you, its no fun taunting you when you act like this?" He said in a bewildered tone.  
  
"Nothing gotten into me more of what's gotten out of me."  
  
"Oh and what would that be?" He said indulging him self in conversation that he had never before had and should the opportunity present again well... he wasn't sure what he'd do.  
  
"My soul" Draco stared at her like she had just grown horns. But then he peered closer and saw her skin was snow white and her lips where a ruby red her eyes looked blank but gave off the hint of danger in the predatory sense.  
  
"Really how did you manage a thing like that?" Was all Draco could manage but then she grinned like the Cheshire cat and as her lips moved revealing to pearly white teeth with matching gleaming white fangs.  
  
"I'm giving you a choice Draco you come with me and know what true power is or you die like the pathetic human you are? I can guarantee you one thing you won't be leaving alive." She said moving closer to him her icy breath was on his neck.  
  
"You lied..." He mumbled, "You said you weren't going to kill me."  
  
"Huh" a thoughtful looked crossed her faced "Guess your right." With that she bit down deep into his neck. Draco could see a blur of flashes is this what it like to die. Suddenly he became very frighten he was dieing he hadn't done so much could he really become like her?  
  
"So how bout it?" she said with drawing from his neck and unsheathing a deadly looking dagger before jamming into her wrist. Blood gushed from the wound inches from his mouth. With out hesitation he consumed her blood call it instinct to survive or just desire he wasn't sure he cared.  
  
"Good boy." She purred into his ear. Before taking her wrist away from and laying him on the shabby couch of the Hogwarts express. His heart stopped and he lay their completely thinking he had fallen for a terribly cruel joke only to jump with a start back to life he clutched his head in agony as memories from his former life assaulted him they did not hold the former fondness as they used to. Instead he could only think of his death and his new life with Hermione or what ever she was now.  
  
"But what about Hogwarts, Voldemort?"  
  
"You will attend Hogwarts as you always have. Voldemort does not matter vampires have no place in his war remember that."  
  
"What about the people at Hogwarts Dumbledore won't he know?" He asked she smirked.  
  
"People are nothing more than livestock do not worry about the old man"  
  
"What now?" He whispered to her.  
  
"Nothing" they sat through the rest of the train ride in silence. He tried to talk to her but she always shushed him. Hermione didn't say a word until the arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
"Welcome Draco"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"The first day of the rest of your life."  
  
Don't own Harry Potter or any characters in this story. 


End file.
